


Chains

by Aneiria



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BAMF Hermione Granger, Breeding Kink, F/M, Height Differences, Height Kink, Knotting, Magical Creature Fic, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Behavior, Protective Draco Malfoy, Rutting, Shameless Smut, Size Difference, Size Kink, Small Hermione Granger, Smut, Tall Draco Malfoy, Werewolf Draco Malfoy, Werewolf Mates, Werewolf Sex, monster fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:48:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24953311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aneiria/pseuds/Aneiria
Summary: 'Draco,’ Hermione crooned, making her voice sound as soothing as possible. She reached up to wrap her hands in his soft blond hair, tugging firmly to try and force him to look down at her.His hands were holding her tight around her waist, almost meeting around her middle, but he looked over her head to where the official was now lying sprawled on his back. ‘Look at me, Draco,’ she tried again, tugging his hair harder.Finally he tore his eyes away and looked down at her, still breathing heavily. Hermione gasped when she saw the usual silver of his irises had brightened to an ethereal blue, his pupils narrowed into elongated slits.‘Oh, Draco…’ she breathed, concern building in her as she reached up to stroke his cheek. Draco purred and rubbed his face against her palm. ‘We need to get you home.’
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 61
Kudos: 1734
Collections: Dramione Height Difference  2020





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Musyc for hosting the fest and giving us all the tol/smol inspiration <3
> 
> Huge thanks to [Jelena](https://simplifiedemotions.tumblr.com/) for helping me with a beta read through!

Hermione leaned back in her chair and stretched her body out, grimacing at the crack in her spine as she did. Draco was always telling her she needed to stop spending countless hours at her desk with no breaks; he claimed he could hear the creaking of her bones when she got home every evening.

Hermione threw a glance at the clock in her office. Draco was due at the Ministry any moment now, to meet her from work so they could Apparate home together. With a wave of her wand the pieces of parchment on her desk rolled themselves neatly up and stacked themselves on her desk for the next morning. Standing from her chair and pulling on her cloak, she charmed off the lights and stowed her wand. 

She spotted Draco in the Atrium straight away, and not just because of the bond that existed between her and her mate. He was easily the most distinctive wizard in the hall. He stood well over six feet tall now, with a broader chest than any professional Quidditch beater, and a dangerous flash to his eyes that had most Ministry workers scurry past him with their shoulders hunched and their gazes turned downwards. 

Hermione thought absently how even prior to his transformation Draco's mere presence set off wary glances and hushed tones because of his role in the war. 

Hermione strode across the Atrium in his direction, seeing his guarded face light up when he caught sight of her.

Before she could reach him, however, a Ministry official stepped out in front of them. He wore an expression that reminded Hermione of Percy Weasley when given any scrap of authority. When he spoke, he thrust his nose high in the air, despite only barely reaching the top of Draco’s collarbone.

‘We don’t allow beasts into the Ministry, thank you very much,’ he said in a high-pitched, nasally voice.

Draco growled from deep within his chest, a habit he picked up ever since he’d been bitten. Hermione once found it frightening, but now it sent pleasant shivers down her spine. Hermione could see his muscles tense like ropes on his forearms, and knew from the way he quivered very slightly that the rest of his body would be just as tense.

The Ministry official seemed to finally realise his mistake, gulping and taking a hesitant step back. Draco followed him forward, his eyes glinting like granite. Hermione watched in horror as the official slowly reached for his wand when Draco’s hands curled into fists. 

‘No!’ she cried out, dashing towards them. The Ministry official’s eyes widened with shock and worry. 

‘Miss Granger, no! This man is a monster, he’ll kill you!’ 

At those words, Draco leapt forward, his teeth bared. The official whipped out his wand and threw it up to aim directly at Draco’s face. 

Hermione got between them just in time, a hastily erected _Protego_ easily deflecting the weak Stinging Jinx that would have done nothing to harm Draco anyway. She collided into Draco’s body, her hands raised to press against his chest, her face buried into the hollow of his collarbone. She could feel the rumbling deep within him, the beast inside growling in anger in defence of his mate. 

‘Draco,’ she crooned, making her voice sound as soothing as possible. She reached up to wrap her hands in his soft blond hair, tugging firmly to try and force him to look down at her. His hands were holding her tight around her waist, almost meeting around her middle, but he looked over her head to where the official was now lying sprawled on his back. ‘Look at me, Draco,’ she tried again, tugging his hair harder. 

Finally he tore his eyes away and looked down at her, still breathing heavily. Hermione gasped when she saw the usual silver of his irises had brightened to an ethereal blue, his pupils narrowed into elongated slits. 

‘Oh, Draco…’ she breathed, concern building in her as she reached up to stroke his cheek. Draco purred and rubbed his face against her palm. ‘We need to get you home.’ 

Hermione grasped Draco’s hand in hers and pulled him away, leading them towards the Apparition point. The Ministry official squawked an undignified protest from his position on the floor.

Hermione whipped around, her wand raised, aiming it at the official while arching her eyebrow in the imperious way she’d picked up from Draco. The official’s words – some rubbish about werewolves in general, and Malfoy in particular, being an untrustworthy, crazy beast – died on his lips at the sight of the Golden Girl herself snarling down at him. 

‘I think you’ll find that under Article 79, subsection 3b of the Werewolf Equality Act of 2001 – a piece of legislation I know quite well considering _I drafted it_ – werewolves are granted full and free access to any public property or meeting place as long as they are not under the influence of the full moon. Now, why don’t you take yourself back to whatever department you crawled from before I put a word in with your superior?’ Hermione gave him a severe stare that brokered no argument. 

The official mouthed wordlessly like a plimpy out of water and Hermione spun on her heel, dragging Draco behind her as she stormed off. 

She didn’t stop until they reached the Apparition point, and she turned around to see Draco’s eyes had darkened and his arms tightened around her as she Apparated them both away from the Ministry.

Draco and Hermione had been working closely for nearly five years now. She worked tirelessly on werewolf legislation, the crippling hours and rejected drafts stacking up on her desk, while Draco spent his days hunched over a bubbling cauldron in his personal laboratory working on an advanced form of the Wolfsbane Potion.

It was probably inevitable that the two of them had eventually started dating, but they took it slowly, aware of their coloured history and the raised eyebrows their relationship would cause if made public.

Then Draco had been bitten.

Two years ago he was visiting one of the wolf packs in Wales the day before the full moon when one had snapped and lunged for him, scratching him so deeply he was infected. Hermione remembered rushing to St Mungo’s and being barred from seeing him. The healers locked him in a warded room, leaving him to go through his first painful transformation completely alone.

When Hermione was finally allowed to visit Draco two days later, she was both relieved and flummoxed at the doorway when she saw him. Gone was the slender, lean, delicate beauty he had been. In his place stood a broad, muscled, towering hunk of a man with flashing eyes and an air of danger about him.

Draco had taken one look at her and swept her up in his arms, Apparating them away from St Mungo’s as the Healers cried out in alarm.

Draco’s new werewolf side had recognised his mate instantly. He went into rut, fucking Hermione for four days straight, before knotting into her on the final night.

It had been the best four days of Hermione’s life.

He had never gone into rut or knotted in her again, taking the Wolfsbane Potion ever since. As much as Hermione dreamed of him taking her like that one more time, she would never wish for the cruel transformation that was needed to make it possible.

Tonight, however, it looked like the decision was out of both their hands. 

Landing back at the Manor, Draco lifted Hermione in his arms before she’d had a chance to regain her footing. She hooked her legs around his waist, nuzzling against his face and dropping kisses along his cheekbones and temple as he carried her up the stairs and along the hallway to their bedroom, as if she weighed nothing at all.

The Manor had stood empty for several years when Draco and Hermione moved in. With Lucius indefinitely confined to Azkaban and Narcissa passing away three years prior, the manor had been in a sorry state when they’d taken over its care. It made more sense for them to live together than pay separate rents on London properties, and the Manor had the benefit of the dungeons: a must-have for a werewolf to keep himself and others safe during the full moons. 

This full moon wasn’t until tomorrow night, but judging by Draco’s eyes, his temper, and the heat that Hermione could feel rising from his body, his wolf side was already trying to break through. 

‘Draco,’ she murmured against his hair, swallowing a moan when his hands squeezed her ass, pulling her closer to him as he did. ‘Draco, you need to take your Wolfsbane -’ 

‘It’s too late,’ he growled. ‘I’ve been taking it for nearly two years now, it’s not going to work this month. Tomorrow night I’ll change.’ Hermione nodded against him and he kissed her temple. ‘You’ll need to get the chains ready,’ Draco murmured against her ear.

 _This_ is why they needed to carry on working on an enhanced Wolfsbane Potion, Hermione thought to herself as she leaned into Draco’s comforting embrace. So werewolves like Draco could control their transformations month after month instead of risking breakthroughs after extended use of the potion. It was a challenge, but Draco was already making such good progress with brewing some alternatives to Wolfsbane, all they needed was a little bit more time and support from the –

As if sensing the running away of her internal thoughts, Draco threw her down onto their bed and climbed on top of her, his body covering hers. He leaned down and kissed her as if silencing spoken words.

A moment later he was tearing her clothes from her, leaving her naked before him and casting an appreciative look over her body. Hermione leaned back, propping herself up on her elbows, watching gratuitously as Draco waved an impatient hand and vanished what remained of his own clothes.

Being a werewolf had made Draco big. He shot up several inches after being bitten, his thighs and biceps bulked out, his chest and back broadened, tightening his muscles as they did.

The growth acceleration had also affected _other_ parts of Draco Malfoy’s anatomy.

Draco growled now as he licked and kissed a path from her belly up to her neck, biting the soft skin of her breasts, sucking on her sensitive skin and grazing her nipples with his teeth.. She rolled her hips when she felt his hard cock drag against her thigh, and Draco caught her hands in his. He wrapped one hand around both of her wrists, easily holding her in place, and let his other one fall between her legs, gently stroking her.

There had been nothing for Hermione to complain about before Draco was bitten, but ever since he became a werewolf he was… _very_ well-endowed. Hermione had never seen anything even close among the ordinary wizards she had dated before. She could barely wrap her own fist around his cock, and always had to use both her hands as well when going down on him.

Of course, Draco wasn’t _just_ a werewolf.

He was also a gentleman.

He spent hours with his fingers and tongue between her legs, always carefully preparing her, making her dizzy with desire and whimpering by the time he slid his cock in her wet cunt. 

Hermione was brought back again as Draco buried his face between her thighs, his hands pushing her legs wide open so he could devour her the way he wanted. Hermione reached down for him, her hands running over his soft hair and down to his muscled shoulders, digging her fingernails into the tight flesh until Draco hissed against her cunt.

Draco’s nose pressed harder against her and his tongue lapped at her clit until she was gasping and crying out and clasping her thighs around him. Hermione could feel him smirking without looking at him before he crawled back up her body, his dick brushing against her entrance as he leaned down to gently bite her nipples again.

Draco looked up and stared at Hermione, causing her to bite her lip and squirm underneath him. Draco’s pupils expanded but the shards of blue in his grey irises were charged. When he opened his mouth to mutter a lubrication spell she could see his pearly white canines had elongated.

‘Draco…’ she breathed as her heart started to beat wildly. The last time she had seen his eyes and his teeth like this had been the first night he went into rut and claimed her as his mate.

‘I… I can stop. If you want,’ Draco said through clenched teeth that let Hermione know his wolf was fighting hard against the very words he spoke. She reached for him and licked a long stripe up his neck.

‘Never,’ she whispered, her voice husky, and with an approving growl he slowly began to push himself into her, inch by glorious inch.

Draco took his time, renewing the lubrication charm halfway through, before he seated himself fully inside her and Hermione felt deliciously stretched to the hilt. He held himself still for a few moments, letting her adjust to his length, and nuzzled against her curls. She felt him breathing her in, and she tightened her thighs around him.

‘I love you,’ he murmured, the softness in his voice making her heart ache for him.

‘I love you too,’ she whispered, her hands reaching up to run through his hair and cradle his jaw. He started to slowly move against her, pulling himself out and sliding back in with a careful tenderness.

Hermione appreciated it, but she wasn’t as fragile as Draco sometimes acted like she was. She pulled him down over her, relishing the feel of his broad body and strong arms caging her in, and sank her teeth into the flesh between his neck and shoulder. She bit until she tasted blood, pulling a rumbling growl from Draco who finally got the hint and pinned her shoulders down so he could fuck her properly.

Hermione wrapped her legs tighter around his hips as he fucked her, tossing her head back and letting him nuzzle and bite the soft flesh of her neck. It wasn’t long before he pulled her close to him and in one smooth move flipped them both, so Draco was on his back and Hermione was straddled over him, her thighs forced wide apart by his hips.

‘I want you to come on my cock again,’ he said, letting his hands rest on her legs, fingers spread wide so they wrapped around her thighs. ‘Then I’m going to bend you over and fuck you until I knot inside you.’

Hermione turned to liquid at his words. She braced her hands against his stomach, fingers tracing the ridges of his abs, and started to rock herself against him. She tilted her hips slightly, delighting in the hiss of pleasure from Draco as she took him in even deeper, and moved against him so her clit was rubbing against his body.

As she felt her orgasm build within her, Hermione opened her eyes and looked down at Draco. He was gazing up at her with a mixture of desire and adoration in his eyes, and that look was enough to push her over the edge of the wave she was cresting. She dug her nails into his stomach, letting herself fall apart as the tremors flowed through her, never breaking eye contact with Draco.

Still shaking with the aftershocks of her orgasm, Hermione was in a haze when Draco lifted her easily off him and flipped her onto her stomach, grabbing hold of her hips and easing her backwards so her cunt was exposed to him. She whimpered and clenched her fingers into the bedcovers as Draco traced her entrance with his dick and then eased himself back into her.

Hermione had only a moment to appreciate how full of him she was, how tight, before Draco wrapped a hand in her hair and splayed another on the small of her back and started thrusting into her with a fast rhythm that had him panting her name and pulling her hair tight within minutes.

‘Fuck, Hermione,’ he said, his voice desperate. He released her hair and reached around to find her clit instead, another lubrication spell already in place, and started playing with her as he fucked her. ‘I want you to come for me one more time, love.’

Hermione’s legs were already shaking, weak from being fucked so hard and the orgasms she’d already had. Draco’s fingers touched her in the magical way only he knew how, and the feel of him burying his dick in her over and over again, whispering praise to her as he did, made her feel dizzy with desire. It didn’t take long before the tightened coil deep inside her snapped. She came once more, her cunt clenching as she cried out Draco’s name and collapsed onto the bed, only Draco’s hands holding her up. He stiffened and pulsed and groaned her name as he started to come, her cunt still clenching weakly around him as the knot on his dick started to swell.

It was just as good as she remembered from the first – and only – time they’d done this.

Draco collapsed on top of her, his chest pressed to her shoulder blades, face buried in her curls as he wrapped his arms around her. He breathed heavily as his orgasm continued, his dick still pulsing as it pumped his seed into her. And slowly, deliciously, the knot on his cock grew bigger and bigger. Hermione was stretched from the inside, filling her until she was sure she couldn’t take anymore, her thighs spread wide and her cunt clenching helplessly around Draco.

With a groan as he finished coming inside of her, Draco rolled them both gently onto their sides, his knot locking them together. Hermione remembered how last time it had taken nearly an hour for the knot to go down enough for them to separate. Lying safe and sated in Draco’s arms, Hermione didn’t think that was a bad thing at all.

He curled around her protectively, pulling her body so it was flush against his, shifting them so he knew she was comfortable while impaled on him. His arms were secure around her waist, and he dropped a kiss on the top of her head.

Hermione sighed happily and pushed back against him, relishing the feel of him still so deep and swollen inside her. Draco’s arms tightened around her and he kissed her hair again.

‘You’re mine,’ Draco murmured lazily, his breath hot against her ear. ‘You’re mine. And I will never stop loving you.’

The next evening, with the full moon imminent, Hermione and Draco were in the Manor dungeons. Draco was already stripped in anticipation of the change, shackled at both wrists and ankles, heavy silver chains sunk into the stone of the floor and walls to secure him. They hadn’t bothered to use the chains for many months now: with the Wolfsbane Potion, usually being locked in the dungeons was enough.

Tonight, however, they were taking no chances.

Hermione locked the final chain in place, the one fastened to the heavy metal collar secured around Draco’s neck, and gave it an experimental tug. It felt secure to her, but then she didn’t have the supernatural strength of a werewolf on the full moon.

Draco stood silently as she tested the chains, naked and towering over her. When she was fully satisfied, she placed her hands on his stomach and pressed a kiss on the centre of his chest.

‘Cast the strongest wards you know,’ Draco said quietly as she wrapped her arms around his middle and rest her head against his chest. She could hear his heartbeat, strong and healthy, beneath her ear. ‘Physically lock the dungeons as well. We can’t be too careful.’

Hermione pulled away and found Draco’s ethereal blue eyes trained on her.

‘I don’t think you’d really hurt me if you managed to get out,’ she said confidently. ‘I am your mate, after all.’

Draco’s gaze turned appraising.

‘I wouldn’t hurt you,’ he said with a firm ring of certainty in his voice. His eyes darkened and he licked his lips. ‘But I would hunt you down and fuck you over and over until I got my pups on you.’ 

Hermione’s breath caught in her throat as a treacherous coil of lust started to twist in her core.

Draco stiffened and winced, and Hermione let out the breath she’d been holding as he snarled in pain and she could see his canine teeth were elongating even more than usual. The moon must have started to rise, in the dark night sky beyond the dingy dungeons of Malfoy Manor.

‘Go, Hermione,’ Draco panted, his muscles flexing under his pale skin as the transformation started to take hold. Instead, Hermione reached forward with her wand and with a tap of the vinewood, dissolved the shackle on his left wrist. Draco looked up, his expression a mix of confusion and alarm.

‘I’ll have a head start,’ she said, her heart fluttering nervously regardless.

Draco’s eyes darkened further until they were almost completely black. He pulled against the other chains and Hermione knew they wouldn’t hold him for long, not with his left arm free and no magical wards placed on him. ‘Hermione.’ His voice was dark and stern, a warning to her. The fluttering in her heart shifted from nerves to excitement and anticipation. She smiled, reaching up to stroke Draco’s cheek even as he gasped again and she heard his bones start to crack and crunch with the change. She stood up on her tiptoes, brushing a kiss against his jawline, before speaking again.

‘Come and claim me, mate.’ 

And with that, Hermione turned and ran, ready for the hunt.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let the hunt commence...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So even as I started writing Chains for Musyc's fest, I knew there would be a part 2! I hope you enjoy it - please heed the updated tags just in case it isn't utterly clear what will be happening in this chapter 😏
> 
> Massive thanks to [Grace](https://archiveofourown.org/users/grace_lou_freebush/pseuds/grace_lou_freebush) for the beta - if you haven't already checked out her story [Arithmancy and Quidditch](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24974083) I highly recommend you head over and give it a read - you will not be disappointed!

Hermione’s heart thundered in her chest as she ran along the hallway in the west wing. It was beating so loudly she was sure Draco’s heightened hearing would pick it up even from the dungeons.

The light from the full moon filtered through the tall, iron-latticed windows of the Manor, lighting up the scowling Malfoy portraits that lined the walls. Most of them had learned early on not to insult the new lady of the Manor – for Draco had made it very clear that, even without the Malfoy name, that’s who Hermione was – for fear of being torn from the walls and thrown on a bonfire. They hung silent now as Hermione ran by them, throwing open the door to her and Draco’s bedroom before darting inside.

As the door slammed shut behind her, she heard a long, low, mournful howl echo through the house and knew Draco had escaped his chains.

Hermione spun around to face the door, knowing it would only be minutes before Draco hunted her down. The thumping of her heart was rivalled only by the throbbing between her legs.

Hermione reached for her wand, still nestled in the holster she wore on her forearm, and carefully she released the clasps of the straps and removed it, wand and all.

She didn’t even hesitate before tossing them on her dressing table. She wouldn’t be needing her wand tonight.

From further down the hallway, a metallic clatter made Hermione jump. It sounded like one of the old suits of armour had crashed to the floor. A tell-tale clicking of claws on stone followed, getting louder and louder as Draco approached. Hermione realised she’d been holding her breath in anticipation and let it out now in one long breath.

The clicking stopped outside the door.

A low growl emanated from beneath.

Slowly, the door handle began to depress, and the door opened.

Hermione stood with wide eyes and a frantically beating heart.

She had seen Draco during the full moon before. Usually this only happened when he was under the influence of the Wolfsbane Potion, quiet and sleepy and curled up on himself on the special bed Hermione had placed in the dungeons for him.

Tonight, in his full, feral beauty, Draco took Hermione’s breath away.

He walked in on all fours, but raised up onto two when he got into the room. In wolf form Draco was even taller than usual, pushing seven feet, but he stood slightly hunched, his long snout sniffing the air, sniffing _her_.

Draco licked his lips, a flash of white fang visible as he did, and took a step closer.

His eyes were still familiar enough, silver with their glowing blue shards. He was covered in long fur, the same silvery-blond as his hair, making him shine like a unicorn in the bright moonlight. Hermione longed to run her fingers through it, had done ever since she first saw Draco in his werewolf form. It looked like she was about to have her chance, as Draco took another step towards her. Slowly she reached out, and Draco held still, watching her carefully, as she stroked the fur on his arm.

It was as soft as it looked. Hermione ran her hand up his arm, letting her other one join at his chest, and stepped forward into his arms. He made a small huffing noise like a surprised dog, but slowly wrapped his arms around her, his claws scratching lightly across her back. She sighed happily, burying her face against his chest. She felt his snout nuzzle against her hair, and a low purr rumbled in his chest.

‘Draco?’ Hermione wasn’t sure if he could really understand her when he was under the influence of the moon, but he pulled back enough to fix her with those glowing eyes, his head cocked to one side as if really listening. Hermione stood up on her tiptoes, brushing a kiss against his hairy jaw. ‘Give me a baby.’

Draco’s glowing eyes darkened. In a moment he swept her up into his muscled arms, Hermione squealing in surprise, and turned to drop her on the bed.

Hermione fell onto her back, her head against the pillows, and looked up as Draco climbed over her. His nose nudged against her face and was followed by his long, pink tongue licking a stripe up her neck. His tongue was longer and rougher than usual, but before she could dwell on that his clawed hands had gripped either side of her shirt and ripped it open.

‘Draco!’ she gasped, but he just growled softly and hooked his sharp teeth around her bra, biting clean through it. ‘Stop destroying my clothes, you prat,’ she said with a laugh, pushing his head away so she could throw her shirt and bra aside and wriggle out of her jeans and knickers before he could rip them too.

Draco sat back on his haunches like a dog as she did, watching her appreciatively. She could just see his plumed tail wagging behind him. When she lay naked before him, he covered her body with his once again.

It was odd, to say the least, to feel the long, silky fur that covered his body stroking against her skin. Even odder, when he nuzzled against her breast with his pointed snout and licked her nipple with his rough, pink tongue. The electric thrill it sent through her body soon took her mind off the strangeness, though.

He was still Draco. Still her mate.

Draco splayed his clawed hands over her breasts, and as he shifted his body slightly against hers, she felt his cock brush against her. It was already hard, and from the way it pressed against her thigh she could tell it was even bigger than usual, a thought that made her heart flutter a little with apprehension.

As if sensing her emotions, Draco let out a purring sound deep in his throat, rubbing his nose against her again as if to calm her. She felt a warm flood of affection flow over her, and Hermione relaxed again beneath him. Draco huffed in approval before trailing his claws down over her stomach and along her thighs. His hands tightened around her legs, and he pushed them apart, Hermione letting him manoeuvre her wherever he wanted. When her thighs were spread and her cunt was exposed to him, she looked down at him curiously. His pointed ears twitched, and she saw him breathe in through his quivering nose before looking up at her with his piercing gaze and lasciviously licking his lips.

Before she could react, he buried his nose back against her cunt and licked her, long and slow, as if relishing the taste of her.

Hermione groaned and collapsed back against the pillows, her hands tangling in her own hair as Draco lapped at her cunt, his tongue probing and relentless.

‘Gods, Draco,’ she whined, and he made a purring sound that vibrated against her clit, sending shivers down her body. His clawed hands kept her legs wide apart, letting him use his long, pink tongue to dart inside of her. It wasn’t long before her legs started shaking uncontrollably, clamping around Draco’s neck and shoulders as she cried out and came with a flood of wetness into his mouth. He growled his approval and his tongue turned lazy, licking up her orgasm with long, lazy strokes. When everything started to get too sensitive, Hermione tried to push his head aside.

Draco rested his chin on her lower belly, pressing just firm enough to keep her in place, and glared at her with his silvery blue eyes. She knew that look, regardless of Draco’s form. It was the _do as I say_ look, the look that always made her melt inside. She could almost imagine his eyebrow raising superciliously at the same time.

Hermione whimpered and released her grip on his fur, placing her hands up above her head instead. Draco narrowed his eyes in satisfaction and lifted his head from her stomach, returning to his position at her cunt. She closed her eyes as he nudged her with his nose before licking her clit once more.

Draco didn’t let her up until she came twice more, body trembling, breath ragged, tears leaking from the corners of her eyes. Only then did he climb up her body to gently lick the salty tears away, his nose snuffling against her ear, before grasping her hips in his claws and gently rolling her onto her stomach. He brushed away the mass of curls that tumbled down her shoulders, and she felt his cold, wet nose trail along the bumps of her backbone, almost as if he were kissing his way down her back. When he got to the end, he pulled on her hips, urging her up onto her hands and knees. The front of Draco’s thighs, soft with fur, brushed against the back of Hermione’s legs, nudging them apart so his cock could rest against her entrance. He covered her completely, his arms bracketing hers, his chest pressed against her back. She could feel his hot breath against her hair, and she held the air in her lungs as he slowly pushed the head of his dick into her. She was so wet from his earlier attentions that he slid in easily enough, but the stretch was still enough to make her see stars.

Hermione squirmed beneath Draco’s body, and he leaned down and bit the back of her neck, firmly but without breaking the skin, issuing a warning growl as he did. She froze in place, letting him push the rest of the way in, whimpering when his dick nudged deep inside her. He gave her a moment to adjust, releasing the back of her neck and licking her ear instead. He bumped her head with his, as if asking permission, and Hermione looked over her shoulder at him.

The slits of his pupils had dilated so much she could only see a tiny sliver of glowing blue. The silver fur covering his face shone in the moonlight, and he waited patiently, his dick deep within her. Hermione smiled, her heart bursting with love for him.

‘It’s okay, Draco,’ she whispered. ‘I’m ready.’

Draco’s eyes narrowed, and he gave an experimental pull and thrust of his hips, making Hermione arch her head back and groan wantonly. There was something about this, about letting Draco take her under a full moon, that felt more _right_ than anything Hermione had ever experienced. She could feel the thread that connected her heart to her cunt tremble with each thrust of Draco into her, could feel the bond that tied them together. She felt protected by his closeness, the way his hot body covered hers.

As he started thrusting into her harder and faster, his cock stretching her with each thrust, Draco reared up behind her, his claws digging into her hips as he held her in place. The change in angle meant the ridged head of his dick hit the spot inside her that always made her cry out with pleasure. Draco growled in response, fucking her harder, not relenting until Hermione felt her body wind as tight as it could before springing apart with a burst of stars behind her closed eyelids. 

Hermione was still shaking and clenching around Draco’s cock when he buried himself deep inside her, grunting as he came. His claws tightened on her, scratching at her skin, and Draco’s dick began to swell as he knotted inside her. He grabbed Hermione’s hair with one hand, pulling hard on it so she was forced up off her hands, her back arched. Her hands scrabbled backwards to find purchase on Draco’s thighs, locking her fingers into his fur. His teeth lightly scraped at her neck, sending shivers down her spine. He was still stretching her, much wider than when he had knotted the night before.

Draco didn’t let go of her hair, holding her firmly in place, forcing her to take his knot. And Hermione did, leaning back into him, exposing her neck to him, letting him release her hip and splay his claw possessively over her belly.

The same belly that would soon be swelling with his baby.

As he pumped more and more of his seed into her, Hermione felt herself melt around her mate, her legs finally giving way from pleasure and exhaustion. Draco caught her easily in his arms, holding her up against him as he finished coming into her. When his dick finally finished pulsing and stopped swelling, Draco gently lowered them both to the bed. He rolled onto his side and arranged himself carefully around her, her body tiny against his. He wrapped his arms around her, holding her securely in place, his body soft and warm behind her.

Draco let Hermione nap only for the hour it took for his knot to go down.

She came slowly back to consciousness with the feel of Draco’s tongue licking her nipple, his claws at her breasts. He had rolled her onto her back, and his dick was already hard again and pressed insistently against her belly. Hermione’s eyes flew open as one of his fingers traced a path down from her breast to her cunt, his claw lightly trailing over her clit and making her sigh his name. 

She could feel a sticky wetness between her thighs, a mix of her own juices and Draco’s come from earlier. Despite this, Draco moved his face down to her cunt, giving her a couple of long, languorous licks before slotting his dick back in place and slowly pushing himself back into her. Hermione parted her legs for him, letting him place his hands on her knees to hold her open, and they both groaned when he slid deep into her.

It was different this time, less frantic than their first coupling. Instead he fucked her slowly, deliberately, his eyes never leaving hers. She reached up to cradle his elongated jaw in her hands, urging him down so she could press kisses onto his snout. He coaxed another leg-shaking orgasm from her before emptying himself into her, knotting in place once more.

The third time, he carried her from the bed and took her against the cold manor window, pressing her breasts against the glass as he fucked her from behind. The bright moonlight that shone down seemed to magnify their bond, making Hermione’s body sensitive and responsive to every thrust and growl from Draco. He pushed them both over the edge at the same time, holding her in place against the glass as he threw his head back and howled to the moon.

The fourth time, when she was sleepy and sated but still on fire for him, he held her in place over him, thrusting up into her until she came with a shudder and sob over his dick.

The fifth time, after slowly and lovingly licking almost every inch of her in worship, he pushed her face down against the pillows and pulled her hips up so her arse was in the air, driving into her like he owned her.

The sixth and final time, he rocked her onto her side and nudged in from behind. His arms wrapped around her, and his tongue grazed the soft flesh above her shoulder as he gently thrust into her over and over again. Hermione surrendered to his arms and his body, letting him wring one more orgasm from her, her body boneless and her mind misty with the intensity of it. Her body glowed with the bond between them that grew stronger as Draco poured his come into her, holding it in place inside her as she willingly took her mate’s knot one last time.

Only then did he finally let her rest, cradled safely in his arms, his long fur and werewolf heat keeping her warm enough to not need a duvet. Exhausted, aching, and delightfully sated, Hermione fell asleep with Draco still swollen deep inside her, his come held safely in place by his knot.

Hermione woke up reluctantly the next morning to sunlight streaming through the windows, the curtains still thrown open from the night before. She groaned irritably and flung her arm over her eyes. Draco stirred beside her, rolling her over so she nestled against his chest, her eyes protected from the glaring sun. They lay in each other’s arms for a few peaceful moments, until Draco winced as if remembering something.

‘Hermione?’ His voice was scratchy from lack of use and had a quiver of nervousness in it she hadn’t heard since the time he’d first asked her out. She hid a smile against his chest, feeling a radiating warmth spread from her heart. ‘Sweetheart, did I hurt you?’ He sounded so worried.

Hermione unburied her face from his chest and reached up to kiss him instead, his tongue sweet against hers.

‘Not at all, Draco,’ she murmured, running her fingers through his hair. ‘Your wolf was very… considerate.’

He smiled against her and held her tighter. ‘And do you think…?’ There was a spark of hopefulness in his tone. He released one of his arms from around her and let his hand trail down to her stomach, spreading his fingers over her belly. ‘Do you think we’re going to have a baby?’

Hermione laughed and kissed him again. ‘Draco, you daft thing. You’re an expert on werewolf biology as much as I am. You know full well that a werewolf going into rut with their mate on a full moon has more success than any fertility potion in the world.’

A slow, enchanted smile spread across his face. ‘And you’re okay with that?’ he asked.

Hermione reached up and grabbed his head in her hands.

‘Draco. It’s not as if we haven’t talked about having babies before. And besides, I was the one who didn’t chain you up properly. I didn’t put up wards or lock the dungeons. Do you think I would have done any of that if I wasn’t okay with this? I love you, Draco.’

Draco leaned in to kiss her, his hands pulling her hips into his body.

‘In that case, Miss Granger,’ he said with a familiar growl to his voice. ‘I believe there is one thing left for us to discuss.’

Hermione raised an eyebrow and smiled in spite of herself. ‘Indeed, Mister Malfoy? And what might that be?’

Draco leaned over her to open the drawer on his bedside table, pulling something out that Hermione couldn’t see. He slowly unfurled his hand. His eyes sparkled, but not as much as the diamond ring in the palm of his hand.

‘Hermione Granger,’ he said, taking hold of her hand with his free hand. ‘You’re already my mate, and I love you with my body, heart and soul. Would you do me the honour of marrying me as well?’

The diamond winked at her from his palm. Hermione bit her lower lip to stop the tears she knew were gathering in her eyes.

‘Draco,’ she breathed, happiness radiating through her entire body. There was only one possible answer to match the depth of love she felt for him in that moment. ‘Of course, I’ll marry you.’

With a huge smile, Draco slid the diamond into place on her left hand. Then he pulled her back into his arms, back where she belonged and kissed her again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoyed Chains, make sure you check out the [wonderful art](https://aneiria-writes.tumblr.com/post/629804571474132992/so-the-wonderfully-talented-gildedshivers) commission GildedShivers did to go with this fic!


End file.
